


Ambrosius

by thegirl



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Basically Arthur throws a tantrum, Between Seasons/Series, Gen, That is all, and Merlin has a cool surname, and the knights ship it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirl/pseuds/thegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no way that Merlin's last name is cooler than his. No way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ambrosius

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another ff.net import, probably the only attempt at comedy I have ever and ever will make. Light, bright, breezy and short. Woo.

"Hey, Arthur, what's Merlin's last name?"

Arthur turned on the training field, the sun high in the sky, his forehead glistening with sweat as Gwaine grinned wolfishly at him, flanked by Percival and Elyan.

"Excuse me?" he asked in shock, and Gwaine repeated the question before bursting out in laughter.

"He doesn't know! You two have been friends for a good seven years, and you don't even know his surname! Pay up Elyan!" Gwaine roared with laughter, and Arthur clenched his teeth as Elyan resignedly gave Gwaine a single piece of silver and shook his head at Arthur, as if saying that he expected better.

"Well, if you're so clever Gwaine, what's his last name? I'm sure we're all dying to know." Arthur retorted, sarcasm heavy in his tone.

Gwaine shrugged "I dunno... Hey, Merlin!" Gwaine raised his voice at the last two words, and the manservant in question looked round at the three knights and the king "we need to ask you something!"

Merlin seemed to internally deliberate for a moment before making his way over to his friends, hair damp with moisture.

"What do you want to know?" Merlin asked, and surprisingly it was Percival who asked the manservant the question.

"What's your surname, Merlin? Because none of us know it." He asked in his deep voice, and Merlin's eyebrows shot up in shock.

"Really? None of you know?" he said in an incredulous voice and simply sighed when his friends looked down at their feet.

"My surname is Ambrosius."

Arthur raised an eyebrow "...and what does that mean? Because Pendragon means that we, and when I say we I mean me and my family of noble blood, are able to kill and imprision the most powerful magical beings on earth. Just saying, I doubt your last name means little more than gatherer of herbs." Arthur scoffed, and was replied by a raised eyebrow from Merlin.

"No, it actually means 'immortal' or 'divine'. Comes from Latin."

Arthur stayed silent for a few moments, taking in the fact that his manservant's last name sounded more regal than his, before his mouth became little more than a thin line and he glowered at Merlin, who was standing in front of him still slightly confused at why the King seemed angry all of a sudden.

"Well... get back to work!" He finally snapped, and Merlin did just that while Gwaine, Percival and Elyan all laughed helplessly at Arthur's face.

"This will be repeated to nobody, do you understand?" Arthur snapped, turning on his knights, who stopped laughing to nod before carrying on chuckling at their King's plight.

Arthur kneaded his forehead before drawing his sword and making his way toward Merlin, who was currently polishing Arthur's favourite shield.

"Payback time." The King hissed.

_(OW! Arthur! What was that for?)_

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and give kudos if you liked :)


End file.
